dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Yoshi in this World
'Summary' This is the story of how I, YoshiRocker13, arrived in the Dick Figures Universe. 'Characters' *Yoshi *Rapper *Jess *Rayne *Professor Stick *Wolf (mentioned) *Spark (mentioned) 'Transcript' (I am busy working on my computer writing DF fan fictions. I yawn and drink some of my water.) Yoshi: Boy, working on these Dick Figures fan fictions is more tiring than I thought. (I get up to go downstairs until I realised I spilled some water onto my laptop.) Yoshi: Oh shit! (My computer starts to vibrate as I get electrocuted and knocked out. When I woke up I noticed I was not a human, but a stick figure. I was colored red, my hair was completely red and the entire city was black and white. I knew indeed, I was in the Dick Figures universe.) Yoshi: Oh my god... (I check myself) I'm in the Dick Figures universe! Oh shit! This is weird! (The first person I noticed walking towards me was none other than my OC, Professor Stick.) Professor Stick: Now if I were to check that with the life form... Yoshi: Oh! Professor Stick! Hey! Professor Stick: Goodness? What are you doing little boy? I am fairly busy right now. Yoshi: For your information, I am 15 and I am your creator. Professor Stick: MY creator? But I don't even know you. Yoshi: You probably wouldn't, because I created you from another dimension. Professor Stick: Well if you created me, then what do you know about me? Yoshi: Look, your name is Henry, but friends call you Professor Stick, your a very smart person who makes all these different types of machinery and potions. You have a sister named Fifi and a girlfriend named Twilight, and one time you even got drunk for a failure invention you made. Professor Stick: (amazed) Oh my god! You ARE indeed my creator! Yoshi: (I let out a sigh) Yes, it's me. Professor Stick: Could it be that some sort of invention sent you to this world? Yoshi: I think it was my computer. Professor Stick: This is so incredible! I have to tell everybody else who you are! (runs off) Yoshi: (I start walking away) There goes ONE of my OCs. (Without looking, I accidentally bumped into Jess.) Jess: Oh! Excuse me. Yoshi: (I excuse myself) I'm so sorry for bumping into you Jess. Jess: Oh that's okay I- (pauses) Wait a minute, how do you know my name?! Yoshi: Because I created you. Jess: (confused) WHAT? Yoshi: It's true, I created you in another world. Jess: Prove it. Yoshi: Your name is Jess, I made you look like another girl named Pink. You have a boyfriend named Spark and used to be Bruce's ex-girlfriend. Jess: (amazed) Oh my god! You created me! It's so awesome! Yoshi: (I blush) Well, I usually like to make some girls a bit cute. Jess: Aww! Your also very nice too! Yoshi: Turns out I made more people than you think. Jess: Did you make Holly? Yoshi: (I blush again) Yes, I did. Jess: OMG! You made a lot of people! Yoshi: Well, I mostly did it for fun. But I NEVER knew one day I could meet them. Jess: Well, It's such an honor to meet the boy that created me and you are certainly very wonderful too. (kisses my cheek) Yoshi: (I blush again) Err, thanks. Well, I'd best be off. I got to go find some place to sleep. (I continue walking, and then I spot Rapper killing some gang members, I knew Rapper would most likely kill me as a random target, so I did my best to walk past him without being seen.) Rapper: (sees me) Hey! Who are you? Yoshi: (I gulp) Shit... Rapper: Hey, just because I kill random dudes, doesn't mean I kill kids as well, that's Wolf you gotta look out from. Yoshi: Rapper, you may not believe me but... I'm your creator. Rapper: So your like my god? Yoshi: Technically... Rapper: So you were the one that made me such a well known killer? Yoshi: Y- Yes... Rapper: So I guess you are my creator. Yoshi: Yes, please don't hurt me Rapper... Rapper: I won't unless you get outta my sight, I know your my creator, but I can still do things to you. Yoshi: YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T HURT KIDS! Rapper: You don't look like one. Yoshi: (I groan angrily) Fine! I'll leave! (I storm off angrily) Rapper: Good boy. (I continue to look around town to try and find a place to sleep. I start to yawn and get to sleep. So I sleep in a street, soon I notice a shadow on me, and I look up and see Rayne.) Rayne: Excuse me little boy? What are you doing out here? Yoshi: (blush) I- I'm lost... Rayne: Oh you poor little child! Should I take you to your parents' house? Yoshi: Uh, I'm not sure how to tell you this Rayne but... Rayne: Wait, how did you know my name? Yoshi: I created you. Rayne: Oh, that's how you know my name... Yoshi: So, I came from another world, different than this one, and I'm kinda lost at the moment. Rayne: Aww! (looks around) Tell you what? How about I let you stay in my cave? (Rayne picks me up from the ground, and I smile at her.) Yoshi: That would be very nice of you Rayne. (Rayne flies into the sunset carrying me, as I knew that today was going to be a very awesome start since my arrival in the Dick Figures universe.) (Episode Ends) 'Poll' What do you think about A Yoshi in this World? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:Short Episode Category:July Releases